Sure Feels Right
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: The two boys have secretly been dating for about two years now. Secretly meaning no one knew about the,. Not their teammates. "I told them we'd be down in an hour. That gives us some time alone…" LEMON YAOI KaixRei DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Geirr:** Hello everyone and welcome to my first LEMON fanfic. Now bare with me, I am a straight male writing this. I have no experience with gay sex whatsoever lol or writing sex scenes for that matter! So this fanfic is mostly a challenge-fic for me. For me to practice writing something I normally won't.

 **WARNING: yaoi (boyxboy) , lemon (sex) , harsh language**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: This Fever**

* * *

Two bodies lay sprawled across the hotel couch. One was awake, the cold hearted captain Kai Hiwatari. And snuggled into his arms was the other body. Slumbering. A soft purr emanated from the sleeping Rei Kon. Comfortable in his captain's arms.

Kai's Crimson gaze stayed glued to the flickering images on the television across the room. His hand lazily massaging the naked back of his lover.

Lover…

His fingers lightly caressed the tanned skin. Needing the relaxed muscles beneath.

The two boys have secretly been dating for about two years now. Secretly meaning no one knew about them. Not their teammates. Not the Demolition Boys or White Tigers.

Why?

Because if word broke out that two of the strongest beybladers were gay and dating they would never hear the end of it. The press and media would be on them constantly! Heartbroken fan girls would tear them to pieces in public. They would never be alone again.

So a secret their relationship was. And a secret it would remain for as long as they could possibly keep it.

Rei shifted in his sleep, causing Kai to loosen his arms around the younger man. The neko-jin spun so that his back rested upon Kai, his head lolling back into the crook of the pheonix's neck. The purring continued. A gently rhythm that relaxed Kai.

His arms returned to their previous position, wrapped securely around his tiger. His gaze returning back to the television. Nothing interesting was on the TV. He surfed the numerous channels countless times. And no movies interested the could have gotten up and trained but he did not want to awake his kitten.

The phone rang. A cordless. It was the third time it rang. But it's cry was muffled and quiet. Why? Because Kai had shoved the damn phone between the cushions of the couch. He did not want the loud ringing to interrupt Rei's slumber. And Kai again ignored it. No one should be calling them. He told the other members of the team that him and Rei were going to take a nap. Their jet lag was atrocious! But Kai could not sleep. So no one should be calling.

It rang a couple more times before finally going silent. He looked down at Rei and smile. The neko-jin did not stir. Still deep in slumber.

All was quiet again for several minutes. Peaceful. The only sounds was the low volume of the television and Rei's purring. Music to Kai's ears. He chuckled quietly. All was quiet. All was great…

Until an obnoxious loud knock banged against their hotel door!

Kai's brows drew close together with irritation. He wanted to suddenly scream!

Another knock sounded. Louder this time. Whoever was at the door really wanted to speak with either Kai or Rei. The knocking turned into banging, as if someone was hitting the door with the side of their closed fist.

Rei shot forward out of Kai's arms and fished for his shirt that was on the ground. Panic in his suddenly wide awake eyes. He threw the shirt on half hazardous not bothering to remove his long pony tail that was now trapped beneath. The neko-jin jumped to his feet mumbling something incoherently under his breath making a beeline to the door where the obnoxious knocking continued to persist.

Rei almost made it to the door until he felt a hand grab his wrist firmly. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Kai smirking at him.

"Your shirt is inside out kitten," the bluenette pointed out looking down at the younger man's torso. Rei followed his gaze down to the front of his chest and cursed under his breath.

Kai laughed softly as the neko-jin fumbled and freed himself from the blasted shirt. "Go sit down. You're still tired. I'll see what idiot is at the door."

Kai turned towards the said door and smirked, hearing Rei grumbling about whoever was at the door would get a face full of his fist for interrupting his cat nap. Kai tried really hard not to laugh out loud. That was his grumpy little kitten alright!

He reached the door and took the doorknob in his hand and turned it until a soft click was heard. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He then opened the door to see Tyson on the other side, his fist raised for another knock. Max stood behind him with his hands on the dragon's shoulders, a worried look on his face. "Tyson…" he mumbled.

Tyson recovered from the sudden shock. "So you are up? Why didn't you answer your phone!" Tyson snapped.

Kai crossed his arms across his broad chest and scowled down at Tyson. "I told you not to bug Rei and I. We are extremely tired and want to rest!"

"I told you Tyson!" Max said, also looking annoyed. "We should all be asleep actually. That was a long flight. You're also exhausted too. Remember? You wouldn't quit complaining until we got to the hotel!"

Tyson ignored Max completely. "I know but Mr. Dickenson sent me a text telling me that a fair is going on downtown and that we should go and make an appearance."

Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You woke me up to tell me to go to some fucking city fair?"

Kai went to slam the door shut but Tyson stuck his foot between the door and the door frame. Kai growled audibly, but it did not faze the younger man.

"A fair?" Rei stood behind Kai, rubbing the sleep from his right eye. "Sounds fun. Give us an hour Tyson. We will meet you down in the lobby."

Kai began to object but was interrupted by Tyson's squeal of excitement. Before he could even say anything, the dragon booked it down the hallway (still squealing like a child) with Max in tow.

Kai slammed the door shut and glared at Rei who just wore a coy smile.

"Oh! Don't give me that look sugar. It'll be fun!"

Kai's eyes narrowed. His hands resting on his hips.

Rei just gave him a grin. One of his canines poking out. He sashayed forward, swaying his hips seductively. The two were now chest to chest and Rei looked up, smirking. He hooked both of his pointer fingers in the belt loops of Kai's jeans and pulled his hips against his. On tip toes, his lips less than one inch away from the phoenix's ear.

In a low raspy whisper (that Kai found extremely sex). "I told them we'd be down in an hour. That gives us some time alone…" he stepped back and his hands traveled Dow Kai's torso to rest at his hips. He began to unbutton his pants slowly. "…to get ready and take a nice hot shower."

Kai shot forward and grabbed both of Rei's wrists, stopping him from proceeding with his pants. "You are such a tease," he growled, feeling his jeans tighten in his groin area.

Rei smirked. "Oh! I know!" He laughed and freed his hands from Kai's hold. "I am going to go shower. You better hurry and join me."

With that he sauntered away and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower started and steam began to escape from the room.

Kai smirked as he made his way towards the bathroom, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and removed his shirt next. He walked into the bathroom and felt the warm steam caress his naked body.

The bathroom was large and fancy. Highly decorated. A marble counter top was to the right with a glass dish that was the sink. Complimentary bottles of soap, shampoo and conditioner rest beside it. There was a single polished toilet beside the counter. Across from the sink and toilet was a massive shower. It had a glass door that was fogged up with steam at the moment. And through that fogged glass Kai could make out the naked silhouette of his lover.

His heart raced, he could feel heat all over his body. He felt a fluttering stir in his lower regions. He opened the door to the shower and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Rei stood in the center of the shower naked. His hands raised and buried in his long raven locks that cascaded down his slender tan body. Kai watched as the younger man's muscles flexed with every movement.

Rei looked over his shoulder at Kai. And Kai gulped, staring at those golden orbs. The corners of Rei's lips raised into a smile.

"Quit standing there gawking at me and get in," he laughed and it was music to Kai's ears. He stepped in and pulled the door shut behind him.

Rei turned back to the spray of the shower and continued to lather the shampoo through his long black hair.

The phoenix approached his lover from behind and circled his arms around his slim waist and pulled him back against his body. Rei's hair smelled sweet and minty. The water rained down on them both.

Kai sighed as he hands roamed all over Rei's torso. Tracing the abs, and moving upward to caress a hardened nipple. He buried his face in Rei's neck. Kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there gently.

Rei let out a moan and pressed back into Kai feeling the older man's erection pressing between his ass cheeks. He gasped at the touch and felt his own cock stir to life. He felt it grow in pressure becoming hard as Kai's hands travelled downward towards it.

"You're so fucking hot kitten. I think we need more than an hour," Kai whispered into the neko-jin's ear, nibbling gently on the sesitive lobe. He wrapped his hand around Rei's fully erect cock, he massaged it and was rewarded with a pleasurable moan from his kitten. Kai pushed Rei against the tiled wall and headed the man's ass. His fingers moved between and found the tight entrance hidden there.

Rei gasped at the sudden intrusion and looked over his shoulder at Kai. Kai continued to pump into his lover as he leaned forward and captured his mouth with his own. He added another digit into Rei causing his kitten to gasp again. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue into Rei's mouth and began o explore. The neko's tongue caught back but Kai refused to let up his dominance.

They broke the kiss, both panting heavily. Kai removed his fingers and held his dick, the tip pressed gently to Rei's now stretched entrance. He looked down and then looked up meeting the lust filled golden eyes of his lover.

"Kai…" Rei moaned leaning back into Kai's cock. Kai pulled back and Rei groaned in annoyance. The phoenix smirked and pecked his cheek.

"My turn to be the tease," he purred into the pointed ear. Rei moaned again arching his back.

Kai smirked again and pushed aside his lover's raven black hair, exposing the back of his tan neck. He trailed kisses from there to his shoulder bland. He couldn't wait any long, his cock hard. He pushed the crown of his cock into his lover slowly. Rei hissed and Kai stilled immediately.

"No. Don't step," the neko-jin moaned. "Please."

Kai kissed Rei's neck and continued to push in further until he was all the way in. He stayed still feeling the tight inner walls of Rei slowly relaxed.

As Rei relaxed Kai's hand travelled. Exploring. Massaging. He reached up and took Rei's hand that rested against the tiled wall.

"Be gentle sugar. I still need to walk after this at the fair," Rei gasped between breaths.

Kai gave him a smug look. "Gentle? I don't know the meaning of the word gentle."he pulled out slowly before slamming himself back into place causing Rei to Yelp.

"Kai! You're an ass!" Rei gasped between each vigorous thrust. Kai reached I. Front of Rei and took his lover's dick. With each thrust he massaged Rei's cock with the same rhythm.

He leaned forward, his mouth next to Rei's elfin ear. "I love fucking your ass…"

Rei moaned, his body shaking in ecstasy as Kai hit his sweet spot. He cried out in pleasure with each thrust. "Oh god Kai!" He felt his seed release into Kai's hand, his vision flashing and body shaking as he let out a cry.

Kai trust into Rei's ass feeling the pressure in his cock build. He cried out in pleasure as his vision went white and he felt himself release.

* * *

 **Geirr:** So I hope you enjoyed. i have never wrote anything like this before. So it was a challenge. Especially being a guy and all. Romance and sexy time are the last thing I think of in stories. So this was a challenge! But I am happy how it turned out for my first time.

please review and let me know what you think and if you'd like me to continue. Thanks a bunch!


End file.
